Hello, Goodbye
by M0N
Summary: "Kita tak pernah mengucapkan hello, lantas kenapa harus ada kata selamat tinggal?" pasalnya tidak ada kata sapaan apapun tatkala pertama kali mereka bertemu. Jadi, tidak pula harus ada yang mengatakan goodbye. Sebab semua kata goodbye, harusnya diawali hello. Sesederhana itu, tapi ini tidaklah mudah. FrankieRaiM21. *Mind to Read and Review?
Pasalnya tidak ada kata sapaan apapun tatkala pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Lantas, kenapa harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan?

* * *

Disclaimer: _Noblesse_ milik Son Jae Ho dan Lee Gwang Su.

Genre: _Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst._

Main Chara: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Frankenstein, M21 [FrankieRaiM21].

Warnings: DLDR. _OOC-ness, boys-love,_ serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Sebab semua kata _goodbye_ , harusnya diawali _hello_.

* * *

 ** _Hello, Goodbye_**

Ada satu waktu di mana Cadis Etrama Di Raizel merasa eksistensinya sama dengan orang biasa, yaitu memiliki berbagai jenis emosi khas makhluk fana. Semacam kebahagian, kemarahan, dan kesedihan, semua perasaan itu datang silih berganti. Dia bukan manusia, hanya perwujudan fisiknya saja yang serupa. Terkadang datang sebuah gagasan aneh di pikirannya, mungkin pada dimensi yang lain sang _Noblesse_ hanyalah pemuda tanpa kekuatan apa-apa, juga tak punya tanggungjawab besar yang mengharuskan ia mengorbankan hidupnya sendiri.

Konsep dunia paralel memang menciptakan banyak kemungkinan; bisa jadi begini, atau malah begitu.

Raizel bukanlah tipe pengkhayal, ia malah masuk dalam kategori yang selalu mengedepankan fakta. Mengambil sebuah kesimpulan dari realita yang ada, dan membuat keputusan dari itu pula. Dia akan berduka saat kehilangan seseorang yang harus dilindunginya, tapi tidak akan terlalu lama. Sebab, kehidupan akan terus berlanjut, dan sang _Noblesse_ tidak bisa tinggal di satu momen saja. Sayang, sering kali apa yang kita inginkan malah dikhianati oleh kenyataan.

Ia sudah tidak ada, Frankenstein pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Hari ketika pelayan semata wayangnya itu mengorbankan diri untuk Raizel, yang bisa ia lakukan cuma terpaku. Sebuah ledakan dari arah yang saling berselisih, melenyapkan masing-masing pemilik energi yang bertabrakan satu sama lain. Kala itu, bisa saja si _Noblesse_ mencegahnya dengan menyerap kekuatan penghancur dari setiap pihak, tapi pergerakan bebasnya terkunci sesuatu, membuat dia stagnan pada detik itu juga.

Seira ancap menitikan air mata, Regis maupun Rael merosot jatuh untuk berlutut berkawan nanar yang tidak percaya, Takeo memalingkan arah wajah ke direksi lain, Tao meneriakan nama pria berambut _blonde_ panjang yang bersangkutan, dan M21… melakukan hal yang benar-benar di luar logika. Manusia setengah serigala itu memasang badan berhadapan dengan Raizel, ketika sang _Noblesse_ hendak mengerahkan sejumlah kekuatan – melarang agar ia melakukannya dengan cara yang sangat ekstrem.

Sebelum kehancuran itu terjadi, detik-detik dramatis masih tinggal di memorinya. Crombell, salah seorang musuh yang mereka hadapi, dengan luka cukup parah tertawa puas seraya menunjuk ke arah _demi-werewolf_ yang menyebabkan banyak goresan pada sekujur tubuhnya. Ini tidak menyangkut kebanggaan atas mahakarya yang pria tua itu ciptakan, melainkan rasa puas karena putranya menjadi lelaki yang sangat kuat.

M21 spontan membeku begitu mendapati realita, bahwa orang yang ingin sekali ia bunuh merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya – secara harfiah, dalam hubungan darah. Penjelasan berikutnya yang _demi-werewolf_ itu dengar, membuat ia serasa ditusuk jutaan pisau abstrak, yang bersangkutan bahkan sampai bersimpuh dengan memegangi kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Kenapa Crombell menyembunyikan pengkhiatannya dari _Union_?

Apa alasan lelaki tua itu hanya melakukan penelitian yang termasuk aman pada M21?

Bagaimana sampai bisa satpam sekolah Ye Ran itu selamat dari eksperimen yang dianggap gagal?

Semua jawabannya cuma mengarah pada sebuah konklusi, bahwa tetua ketigabelas itu ingin menjaganya dari marabahaya. Karena kalau hanya bermaksud mendapatkan informasi lebih soal penelitian modifikasi manusia, tentu Crombell tidak perlu susah-susah membuat salah satu anteknya, Mark, menyamar menjadi M24. Dia pun bisa kapan saja memerintahkan Yuri atau anak buahnya yang lain untuk menghabisi nyawa M21, apabila memang si _demi-werewolf_ tidak berharga.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padanya? Orang tua macam apa yang bisa berbuat sejahat itu?" mewakili M21 yang tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, Raizel menuturkan kalimat introgatif demikian. Apabila ia mau, bisa saja sang _Noblesse_ menggunakan kemampuan membaca pikiran untuk mengetahui tanpa perlu bertanya. Akan tetapi, bukan dia yang membutuhkan jawaban di sini.

Tertegun cukup lama tidak bisa M21 hindari, begitu mendapati fakta, kalau mencangkok organ faal _werewolf_ merupakan usaha untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Jantung pemuda yang dimaksud memang tidak berfungsi dengan baik sedari kecil, kondisi kesehatan pun sangat payah, oleh karena itulah Crombell menyepakati koalisi dengan _Union_ – agar ia bisa mendapatkan perawatan intensif yang memadai.

Mungkin memang benar, ada beberapa hal yang sebaiknya tetap menjadi rahasia.

Manusia tidak pernah puas, memang begitu adanya. Hal tersebut menjadikan Crombell buta arah, ia bahkan telah meniadakan rasa kasihan yang dimilikinya demi kesuksesan jalan penelitian. Namun sisa kebaikan yang mampu bertahan hanya tertuju pada putra semata wayangnya, memastikan dengan berbagai cara agar si anak baik-baik saja. "Masih belum terlambat," Frankenstein yang mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, sembari mengulurkan sebelah tangan pada pria yang ternyata ayah biologis M21.

Buuuuum…!

Kehadiran rival yang lain mengintrupsi jalan damai yang mungkin akan terealisasi, ledakan ganas sebelumnya membuat Raizel dan para ksatrianya berpencar, sibuk melawan musuh masing-masing. Frankenstein kembali berhadapan dengan Crombell, sedangkan M21 yang berada cukup dekat dengannya hanya menjadi penonton setia. Saling serang, pukul, dan melukai, si pelayan setia kewalahan efek meminjam kekuatan Raizel dari perjanjian darah mereka. Pertarungan pun akhirnya mendekati titik _finish_.

Raizel yang kala itu baru selesai mengeksekusi nyawa lawan, mendadak terkejut begitu dirasakannya hawa kekuatan Frankenstein yang menguar semakin liar. Sejenak dia melupakan tentang energinya yang hampir terkuras habis, langsung mengarahkan telapak tangan kanan untuk mereduksi cahaya ganas dari kedua belah pihak di depan sana.

Sayup-sayup indera auditoriknya menerima informasi penting yang diucapkan Frankenstein dan Crombell, tapi hal itu untuk sementara lolos dari atensinya. Ia juga mampu melihat ekspresi terkejut sang _demi-werewolf_ di situ, tapi yang terpatri pada pikiran Raizel hanya menghentikan energi yang akan saling menyerang sebentar lagi.

Dan yang membuat si _Noblesse_ _stuck_ , bukan karena kehabisan _life-span_ yang mempengaruhinya dalam mengendalikan gerak badan, melainkan posisi berdiri M21 di depannya. Kurang dari seperempat menit, dentuman nyaring menggema ke berbagai penjuru. Lamat-lamat, sinar yang merebak ganas menghilang, menyisakan adegan melankolis dua orang yang terluka sangat parah, lalu tersungkur ke tanah pada detik yang serupa usai saling memuji. Seluruhnya selesai, musuh yang dengan kurang ajar datang mengusik berhasil dibasmi.

Berdekatan tubuh tak bernyawa pelayan setianya, Raizel menengadah untuk mengamati langit. Awan yang cerah, sinar matahari pelan-pelan menampilkan cahaya keemasan nan menawan, semilir angin senja begitu halus menerpa dedaunan, ini memang hari yang indah untuk berpisah. Tetesan merah pekat mengalir sendu dari dasar netranya, menyertai ucapan selamat tinggal yang enggan terlisan. Lagipula, tidak pernah ada kata _hello_ dari awal perjumpaan mereka, jadi kenapa harus menuturkan _goodbye_?

Padahal, banyak sekali yang ingin Raizel katakan dalam bentuk pertanyaan…

Siapa yang mengurus sekolah Ye Ran?

Bagaimana cara membuat teh yang enak?

Harus memberikan alasan apa kepada Shinwoo dan yang lain apabila ditanya soal keberadaan Frankie?

Maupun… akan dibawa ke mana perasaan sang _Noblesse_ yang terlanjur menetap tinggal untuknya?

Ternyata butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar bagi Raizel menghilangkan duka, ia sempat berpikir mungkin hanya perlu beberapa minggu menyendiri di dalam kamarnya. Namun tak terasa, bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, dan sang _Noblesse_ menganggap peristiwa na'as tersebut baru terjadi kemarin. Dia duduk menghadap jendela, mengamati dunia bebas dari bingkai segiempat berkaca. Selalu begitu, bila presensinya menghilang, percaya saja dia berada pada lokasi yang sama, tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang pelayan.

Mulai sejak lama pula, si _Noblesse_ menghindari pertemuan dengan teman-teman dari sekolah. Dia asyik bersembunyi ketika Ikhwan dan anak-anak lain membuat gaduh di ruang tengah. Terutama sekarang, kala masing-masing remaja itu sudah beranjak semakin dewasa, saat garis wajah lebih menegas, dan tingkah-polah kekanakan telah menjadi kenangan, hanya Raizel yang belum berubah – tentu ini akan menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan usil.

Bukan gayanya bila mau repot-repot menjelaskan hal tersebut, apalagi sampai mengarang cerita.

"Kurasa, sudah saatnya aku pulang." Ini sering terjadi, Raizel suka sekali berbincang di depan batu nisan Frankenstein, meski secara harfiah tidak ada yang akan menyahuti. Biasanya dia menuturkan dua-tiga tema yang mengganjal isi kepala, lalu sisanya bakal ditemani oleh keheningan yang merajam. Suasana membiru itu terus berlanjut, sampai salah satu di antara penghuni rumahnya datang menjemput.

Pasca pertarungan mereka terakhir kali, aktivitas _Union_ menjadi sangat pasif. Mungkin para anggotanya sedang sibuk menyusun dan memperkuat sistem yang lumpuh dalam organisasi. Tidak ada lagi musuh-musuh yang dengan penuh percaya diri ingin mengeliminasi keberadaan Raizel dari muka bumi – atau lebih tepatnya belum. Keadaan tenang; situasi aman; kondisi tentram. Akan tetapi, kedamaian ini tak berarti banyak bagi _Noblesse_ yang jelas menunjukan gejala kesepian.

"Tuan, kami semua mencari Anda." Keberadaan M21 di belakang tubuhnya telah lama disadari Raizel, ia juga tahu kalau lelaki setengah serigala tersebut diam-diam bersembunyi untuk mengamati kegiatan konversasi satu arahnya. Bisa saja sang _Noblesse_ mengusir yang bersangkutan setiap kali itu terjadi, tapi tidak pernah dia lakukan.

Pemilik rambut eboni dan mata rubi ini membalik direksi badan, "bagaimana hubunganmu dengan mereka?" alih-alih langsung mendapati jawaban lugas, respon pertama yang Cadis Etrama Di Raizel terima berupa senyuman. Tanggapan non-verbal itu menyampaikan kedustaan, begitulah cara si manusia serigala berusaha menipu, karena fakta yang ada tak semanis bentuk cekungan dari bibirnya.

Seluruh saksi mata hingga detik ini masih menyimpan kekecewaan atas tindakan M21, yang tanpa ragu memblokade serangan Raizel. Mereka menganggap itu adalah upaya sang _demi-werewolf_ untuk melindungi Crombell, dan semuanya merasa maklum – setelah mengetahui kenyataan dari hubungan rumit ayah-anak tersebut. Anggota _Raizel's Knights_ tidak bisa menampik perasaan yang melimpahkan kesalahan atas kematian Frankenstein pada lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu.

Serba salah, berujung dengan relasi akrab yang dulu terbina menjadi canggung. Kendati tidak ada yang melontarkan kalimat sarkastis ke M21, mengungkapkan kekesalan, ataupun membicarakan masalah itu dengan cara yang kasual. Tatkala Yuna dan teman-teman datang berkunjung, suasana hangat yang tercipta tidak lebih dari kebohongan belaka.

Dia berjalan di depan, diikuti M21 yang tak banyak berkomentar saat langkah yang Raizel ambil berlainan dengan arah rumah. Keduanya sampai pada pertengahan kota, dari atap gedung tertinggi, sore itu sang _Noblesse_ melihati pemandangan favoritnya. Panorama dari lampu-lampu benderang, orang yang lalu-lalang, dia akan merindukan semua ini. Yaa, benar-benar hari yang cocok untuk berpamitan.

"Aku akan pulang."

Dan Raizel yakin, cuma Frankie yang bisa memahami makna kalimat itu tidak sesimpel kedengarannya.

* * *

O

o

O

 _Frankenstein mungkin memiliki bakat memerankan tokoh antagonis dalam sebuah cerita, atau…_

 _Bisa jadi sifat jahat merupakan talenta alaminya. Sebab, meski sudah tiada…_

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel tidak bermaksud menjadi pemeran utama dalam kisah memilukan, sebuah sandiwara yang mengundang rasa kasihan. Kata _pulang_ yang dia maksud adalah kembali ke Lukedonia, serta meninggalkan kehidupan normal yang dipersiapkan Frankenstein untuknya. Dia bahkan tak pamit dengan para _household_ , atau mengawasi sebentar Shinwoo dan anak-anak yang lain dari jauh, dia main pergi begitu saja.

 _Mansion_ megah itu telah dibuat ulang, pasalnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, Frankie mempekerjakan Tao, Takeo, dan M21 lagi untuk menjadi buruh bangunan – sumbangsih bantuan dari kepala keluarga pun jangan dilupakan. Mengingat hal tersebut, diam-diam membuat bibir sang _Noblesse_ menampakan senyuman manis. Si pelayan setia itu selalu saja berbuat seenaknya, dan dia sudah sangat terbiasa.

"Selamat datang di rumah Anda, Tuan."

Eehm, suara itu, gema nada spesifik kepemilikan seseorang menghampiri telinganya. Raizel mengangguk, menoleh sedikit pada arah samping kiri, mendapati sosok Frankenstein tersenyum ramah. Hanya ia yang bisa merasakan eksistensi tak kasat mata pria _blonde_ yang dimaksud, walau sering kali hilang dari jangkauan pandangnya.

Mari sebentar meninjau ulang ke belakang, semua tidak sedatar apa-adanya.

Selama Raizel mengurung diri, dia tidak pernah sekalipun merasa sendiri. Sebab Frankenstein juga berada di sana dan senantiasa bersamanya. Pada momen-momen ketika si _Noblesse_ dapat membedakan antara realita dan kepalsuan, ia akan meninggalkan ruangan pribadinya, berniat mencari udara bebas. Namun dikhinati oleh diri sendiri, langkahnya pasti berujung di pemakaman sang _servant_. Dia juga mampu mendengar balasan lisan yang dituturkannya saat berdepanan batu nisan itu.

Kendati tidak ada satu pun yang tahu, entitas yang menghantuinya selama ini cukup menyiksa dan memberikan kebahagiaan di waktu yang serupa. Sering kali dia meminta alasan Frankenstein atas presensinya yang terasa seperti mimpi, dan menerima jawaban, kalau menemani sang tuan adalah tanggangjawab utama seorang pelayan.

Saat retina matanya menerima pantulan sosok Frankenstein yang entah ke berapa ribu kali, si _Noblesse_ tahu, di detik itu juga terdapat dua pilihan yang menantinya. Apakah ia harus lebih berusaha menghapus semua histori yang tercipta di antara mereka, ataukah menerima kalau Raizel sudah terseret sangat jauh dalam permainan indah delusi yang diciptakan oleh kenangan?

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pulang, Tuan?" tiga jam sebelumnya, sosok Frankenstein lenyap, meninggalkan Raizel seorang diri yang menikmati pemandangan gelap dari balik jendela. Mendadak, tahu-tahu pria pirang yang bersangkutan telah memposisikan dirinya di samping sang _master_ , menuturkan pertanyaan barusan.

"Kurasa… memang lebih baik begini. Kepergianku akan menjamin keselamatan mereka," Raizel sangat sadar, ia tak wajib memberikan penerangan apapun, tapi ancap kali dia tertipu oleh dirinya sendiri. Penjelasannya lantas berlanjut dengan pernyataan, bahwa dia tersadar kalau trik Crombell menjaga M21 patut ditiru. Melindungi seseorang yang berharga tidak harus selalu berada di dekatnya, ada saat-saat ketika menjauh merupakan pilihan terbaik.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Dunia kita sekarang berbeda." Raizel bukan tipikal yang mau mempasrahkan diri terlunta-lunta karena ilusi, setiap kewarasannya kembali utuh, maka kalimat introgatif semacam itu pasti terlepas dari mulutnya. Menunggu tanggapan, walau telah hapal jawaban yang bakalan dia dapatkan.

"Sebagai seorang pelayan, sudah seharusnya sa– "

Raizel kontan menyela, "tidak, aku tahu bukan karena itu." Ia jengah dengan kalimat yang selalu sama.

"Kalau begitu, Anda tentu yang paling paham." Frankie menghilang usai berucap demikian.

Cara berjalan yang tidak asing, aura nan sangat familiar, lambat-laun menisbikan jarak. M21 spontan membungkuk hormat begitu netranya beradu dengan manik-manik rubi Raizel, "maafkan keterlambatan saya, Tuan." Jujur saja, sang _Noblesse_ cukup kaget menerima apologi ini, karena ia tak meminta si _demi-werewolf_ untuk ikut serta – bahkan tidak mengatakan ke mana tujuannya. Bingung harus memberikan balasan apa, tapi sungguh di luar nalarnya sendiri, dia malah mengangguk.

"Saya permisi untuk membuatkan teh," yang bersangkutan mohon undur diri, lalu taklama datang lagi dengan membawa nampan berisi teko dan cangkir. Meletakan objek yang berada di tangan pada meja persegi, lalu menunggu perintah berikutnya dari Raizel yang menyibukan diri mematri pemandangan malam. Hening, sunyi, kebisuan terus berlanjut hingga sang _Noblesse_ membalikan tubuh guna berdepanan dengan M21.

"Pergilah beristirahat. Banyak kamar yang bisa kau gunakan."

Raizel memulangkan atensinya pada panorama di luar jendela, membiarkan teh yang M21 sajikan jadi dingin. Ia seolah tidak memiliki niatan sama sekali untuk beranjak dari posisinya sekarang, diam mematung menikmati lukisan buatan semesta di kala kegelapan yang mendominasi. Tubuhnya tak bergerak, tetapi pikiran sang _Noblesse_ melanglang jauh.

Akhirnya satu keputusan baru ia ambil, yaitu membiarkan manusia setengah _werewolf_ tersebut berada di dekatnya sedikit lebih lama. Bukan karena Raizel membutuhkan bantuannya, tidak juga karena ia suka ada yang menemani, semua ini demi kebaikan M21 secara pribadi. Mungkin lelaki itu mencari tempat agar bisa meninggalkan jauh di belakang segala beban yang dirasakannya, serupa dengan yang si _Noblesse_ butuhkan.

Raizel saat ini enggan memberikan alasan rumit pada dirinya sendiri, dia mencintai hal yang sederhana.

"Tuan, selamat pagi. Bagaimana rasa tehnya? Enak?"

Akan tetapi, ia juga tidak membenci sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan, contohnya ada pada sosok yang baru saja menyapa. Raizel tersenyum tipis, sebelum memberikan respon verbal, sesaat dia menyesap isi cangkir yang sempat terabaikan. Lantas bersuara untuk mengemukakan pendapatnya, "dingin dan kurang gula, Frankenstein."

Dia tahu, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan pria _blonde_ itu untuk membuat rasa tehnya menjadi lebih baik.

 _Meski sudah tiada, Frankenstein tetap saja menggan_ _g_ _gu dengan cara menjengkelkan khasnya._

Ia meninggalkan Korea bukan semata-mata ingin melindungi orang-orang terdekatnya dengan jalan yang berbeda, melainkan juga menolong diri sendiri dari berbagai memori manis yang pernah terjadi antara dia dan pelayan semata wayangnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, akhirnya Raizel menyadari sesuatu dan sudah terlambat untuk mengantisipasi. Bahwa…

Pilihan untuk kembali ke _mansion_ lamanya merupakan sebuah kesalahan, karena semua di antara mereka dimulai dari sana. Rasa berdosa mendadak menghampiri dan membabi-buta, dan itu bukan disebabkan karena Raizel yang gagal melindungi sang _servant_ , melainkan ketidakmampuannya untuk menyampaikan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan sejak lama.

Dia sendiri sudah lupa bagaimana awal mula dari aktivitas mereka kala itu, karena yang paling diingatnya adalah momen dari dua bibir yang sibuk beradu. Hanya ruang tamu maupun furnitur di dalamnya yang menjadi saksi bisu. Ketika terbebas dari tautan manis tersebut, pemilik netra merah delima ini mencoba menipu perasaannya sendiri untuk berkata, "aku hanya ingin mencobanya, Frankenstein."

Ooh, andai dulu Raizel bisa lebih jujur.

* * *

O

o

O

Rasanya seperti baru minggu kemarin, tahu-tahu waktu sudah berjalan lebih dari dua tahun. Selama itu pula Raizel menetap di rumah mewahnya, dengan si _demi-werewolf_ yang entah kenapa mengambil peran sebagai seorang pelayan. Ck, tentu Raizel mengetahui alasannya tanpa perlu bertanya, dia cuma merasa perlu berada pada _timing_ yang tepat untuk mengklarifikasi segalanya.

Cukup banyak kesalahan yang dibuat M21 saat bekerja, yang mana hal tersebut tidak pernah dilakukan Frankenstein. Teh yang selalu saja kekurangan gula, _ramyeon_ sering kali terlalu asin, rasa kopi yang sangat pekat dan pahit, maupun pekerjaan menata taman. Bukan alasan menghargai atau semacamnya yang membuat Raizel tak pernah memberikan komplain, sang _Noblesse_ pikir itu di luar haknya.

Tatkala M21 bertanya atau meminta izin, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel sering kali bertingkah mengabaikan.

Uh-oh, belum cukup hanya itu, sang _Noblesse_ pun tak pernah lagi memanggil nama si _demi-werewolf_.

" _Butler_ barumu sepertinya kurang becus, _Master_. Sebaiknya ditegur saja."

Tak butuh mengalihkan atensi yang terpusat pada dunia bebas dari jendela, Raizel tahu siapa yang barusan datang untuk mengintrupsi rutinitas favoritnya. Padahal baru saja dia menyuruh M21 untuk meninggalkannya seorang diri, tetapi memang inilah yang akan terjadi, Frankenstein selalu saja mengganggu apabila si pelindung para _Noble_ dibiarkan sendiri.

"Dia bukan pelayanku, kau tahu itu."

"Kan, Anda bisa saja menjadikan M21 pe–" tanpa menyelesaikan kata, Frankie lenyap semudah ia ada.

Selang sepuluh detik berlalu, _demi-werewolf_ yang menjadi subjek perbincangan pun menampakan diri, bersama beberapa kepala keluarga muda yang sudah sangat dia kenali. Regis, Seira, Rael, ketiganya kontan membungkuk begitu berhadapan langsung dengan si _Noblesse_. Sedikit berbasa-basi, menanyakan kabar, menyampaikan rasa senang karena Raizel tampak sehat-sehat saja, lalu mengutarakan maksud kedatangan mereka di sana.

Pemuda Kertia yang berbicara, " _Lord_ meminta anda untuk menghadapnya, Tuan."

Sejak awal kepergian Raizel, seluruh anggota _Raizel's Knights_ maupun para _Noble_ yang lain tahu di mana ia bersembunyi. Dari dulu ingin sekali menjenguknya, bahkan pernah menyusun rencana bujukan manis agar yang bersangkutan kembali ke rumah Frankenstein di Korea. Namun, tidak ada yang terealisasi, mereka tak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengusik ketentraman sang _Noblesse_.

 _Well_ , dalam kasus ini, M21 dan Frankenstein adalah pengecualian.

"Bagaimana kabar Takeo, Tao, Shinwoo, dan yang lainnya?" Raizel malah mengalihkan topik wacana.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Tuan." Demikian kalimat pembuka dari penjelasan panjang yang diberikan gadis Loyard, lantas menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan orang-orang yang ditanyakan Raizel. Tao-Takeo yang sibuk menggantikan peran Frankenstein mengurus sekolah, Shinwoo dan Yuna menanti kelahiran anak kedua mereka, Ikhwan yang semakin sibuk dengan komputernya, serta kiprah keartisan Sui yang kian sukses.

Dalam kebisuaan, Raizel tersenyum lega.

"Mereka sering kali menanyakan Anda dan Frank– aah, maafkan saya." Sifat spontanitas dalam berbicara klan Landegre memang turun-temurun, dia yang sebelumnya lugas berbicara, ancap menghentikan lisan di tengah jalan – malah diikuti rona wajah pucat pasi. Sepi, cuma terdengar suara jarum jam yang menguasai, detik-detik canggung membawa kesan serba salah.

"Katakan saja alasan yang sama, kalau tuan Rai dan Frankenstein tidak lagi berada di Korea. Toh, itu bukan kebohongan." M21 tak bermaksud lancang saat memberikan jawaban tersebut, sebenarnya dia lebih suka menjadi tokoh piguran yang dianggap ada dan tiada. Akan tetapi, si _demi-werewolf_ merasa mempunyai kewajiban untuk mengakhiri keheningan yang berlarut-larut.

Ketiga tamu Raizel serempak berucap pamit, "sebaiknya kami undur diri. Permisi."

Tepat berada di luar _mansion_ , M21 yang tadinya hendak kembali secepat mungkin ke sebelah Raizel, terpaksa menunda niatnya. Begitu Seira, Regis, dan Rael meminta banyak keterangan yang selalu ia responi dengan diam. Sang manusia setengah serigala memilih bungkam, meski pemuda Landegre sudah memancing amarahnya – aah, tidak perlu lagi membahas debat legendaris mereka. Secara bergantian, kalimat introgatif dan celaan saling sahut-menyahut…

"Kenapa kau lancang berada di sisi tuan Rai?"

"Beliau tidak pernah memintamu, kan?"

"Harusnya kau membantu Takeo dan Tao, tapi malah lari."

Katakanlah, M21 belajar memupuk kesabaran dari perilaku acuh tak acuh Raizel terhadapnya.

"Apa kau merasa ini kewajibanmu?"

"Ingat, karena kau berusaha menolong Crombell, Frankenstein yang harus menanggung kematian."

"Kehadiranmu tidak dibutuhkan di sini."

Duh, si manusia serigala malah senang menerima umpatan yang bertahun-tahun mereka tahan.

Namun, kontras sekali dengan Raizel yang mampu mendengar dari ruangan tempatnya berada – jangan remehkan kemampuan sensori auditoriknya sebagai _Noblesse_. Ditambah lagi sosok tak kasat mata Frankenstein yang memprovokasi, "tugas Anda melindungi manusia, kan?" aah, seolah dia pernah dengan sengaja mengabaikan tanggungjawabnya.

Berkawan ekspresi datar andalan, kehadiran Raizel yang mengejutkan sukses membungkam keadaan. Serta-merta menempatkan segala perhatian yang ia punya pada M21. "Mallika, buatkan aku teh. Jangan lupa menambahkan tiga sendok gula," ujarnya, setelah itu ancap memutar badan dan kembali memasuki _mansion_.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel hanya melakukan tugas sebagai seorang pelindung. Setidaknya itu yang dia akui.

Indera visual M21 kontan membulat sempurna, tidak hanya disebabkan Raizel yang akhirnya mau memberikan perintah langsung, tetapi ketika si _Noblesse_ memanggil nama aslinya, detik itu juga dia menyadari bahwa selama ini usahanya untuk menutupi kenyataan berbuah sia-sia. Manusia setengah serigala yang bersangkutan cuma mampu membungkuk, lalu mengikuti langkah pelan sosok di depannya.

Sebuah film bermain di benak Raizel, membawa memori yang tak kunjung punah. Tatkala dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, dia mendengar pesan terakhir pria tua, Crombell, yang tertuju pada anaknya, "Mallika, penelitian _M-Series_ memang kudedikasikan untukmu." Alasan inilah penyebab utama mimik _shock_ M21 yang ia lihat di medan pertempuran saat itu.

Dan segala kesadaran manusia setengah serigala itu pulang, ketika Frankenstein tersenyum, turut melisankan sesuatu, dan berujung dengan si _demi-werewolf_ merentangkan tangan di hadapan Raizel. Mencegahnya untuk menggunakan seluruh _life-span_ yang tersisa, bukan bertujuan untuk melindungi Crombell seperti yang orang lain duga.

 _M-Series_ dari penelitian Crombell sendiri memang berasal dari akronim nama sebenarnya, Mallika.

Raizel dulu sering kali mengucapkan kalimat yang sekarang dikatakan oleh bayangan Frankenstein, "maafkan keegoisanku." Tidak seperti yang lalu-lalu, biasanya sang _Noblesse_ dapat dipastikan sedang memandangi langit serta area bebas di sekitarnya pada waktu M21 mendekat. _Demi-werewolf_ yang bersangkutan pun menunjukan gelagat yang berbeda, dia langsung pamit tanpa menanti perintah agar pergi.

Ck, butuh waktu yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya Raizel bisa menikmati teh sesuai seleranya.

 _"_ _Kau tahu harus melakukan apa untuk melindungi orang yang kita cintai, kan?"_

Apa yang dilisankan Frankie pada manusia serigala beberapa tahun kemarin seakan menyindir Raizel.

Mungkin di dunia yang lain, Raizel berhasil meredam serangan yang akan dilancarkan kedua belah pihak. Ia sukses memproteksi orang yang dicintainya dengan mengorbankan nyawa, dan Frankenstein yang saat ini menderita karena dihantui olehnya. Bisa jadi memang begitu, terimakasih pada posibilitas _multiverse_.

* * *

O

o

O

"Sebaiknya kau pulang ke dunia manusia. Di sini bukanlah tempatmu."

Selang sebulan dari kedatangan para kepala keluarga yang mengabarkan pesan dari _Lord,_ Raizel memutuskan bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk memperjelas seluruhnya. M21, atau lebih tepatnya Mallika, tertegun tatkala mendapati untaian kata tersebut yang hinggap di sensori pendengarannya. Si _Noblesse_ mengalihkan direksi muka pada arah yang lain, menunggu tanggapan verbal dari lawan bicaranya.

"Izinkan aku untuk tetap membantu– "

Raizel spontan mengintrupsi, "aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

"Bukan itu yang kupedulikan, karena hanya ber–"

"Kau takkan dapat menggantikan Frankenstein," entah sejak kapan sang _Noblesse_ suka menyela.

"Iya, memang. Tapi aku boleh mencobanya, kan?"

Raizel mengutuk momen yang satu ini, kala dia telah merasa sangat _lelah_ berdebat, lantas bertindak di luar nalarnya sendiri. Beranjak dari posisi duduknya, menipiskan spasi terhadap M21, terus menatap datar pemuda setengah serigala yang perlahan memundurkan langkah sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding.

Tak terbersit keraguan sama sekali, saat tangan kanan sang _Noblesse_ menyentuh dagu M21, lalu jemari yang sebelah kiri membuat garis vertikal di depan dada si _demi-werewolf_ , sampai pakaian rapi lelaki yang bersangkutan jadi berantakan. Mendekatkan wajah untuk mencium pria yang terapit antara tubuhnya dan tembok. Entah dikarenakan dorongan psikologis atau bagaimana, ketika sang _Noblesse_ sendirilah yang mendesak agar bibir lain di hadapannya melakukan perlawanan liar.

"Anggap segala urusanmu telah selesai dengan ini. Bukankah sudah cukup setimpal?"

Belum mendapati tanggapan apapun dari M21, Raizel memilih untuk menjauhinya. Badan tinggi pemuda tampan bersurai abu-abu tersebut kontan merosot, otaknya seolah mencerna peristiwa yang barusan terjadi. Ia memperlihatkan gejala tidak mampu menuturkan sepatah kata pun, pelindung para _Noble_ putuskan untuk menyingkir sesaat. Masih sempat berucap, "silakan kau pergi dari sini. Aku akan menjelaskan pada Seira dan yang lainnya agar posisimu tak lagi disulitkan."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tetap ingin berada di sini?" perlu setengah menit agar M21 bisa menemukan suaranya. Kalimat bersifat provokatif tersebut berhasil menghentikan langkah-langkah Raizel yang akan menuntunnya entah ke mana, tetap berdiri pada posisi yang sama. Menolehkan muka melewati pundak kirinya, guna mengamati dari sudut netra pemuda setengah serigala yang bertanya.

Lamat-lamat, Raizel dapati sosok yang berada di satu ruangan dengannya itu memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Pertama-tama menarik kain bajunya di bagian punggung, lantas dapat dia rasakan kala M21 menempatkan wajahnya untuk tertangkup pada bahu kanan sang _Noblesse_. Keadaan hening langsung mendominasi.

Raizel bisa saja menjauhkan tubuh tersebut darinya, menyakiti dengan berbagai jalan yang memilukan. Akan tetapi, kali ini pikiran dan perasaannya enggan bekerjasama. Statis di detik itu juga, terutama ketika ia menyadari kemeja putihnya dibasahi oleh tetesan air mata. Rasa bersalah menyergap, dan laki-laki pemilik kemampuan hemokinesis itu jadi lupa caranya berbicara.

"Kita tak pernah mengucapkan _hello_ , lantas kenapa harus ada kata _goodbye_?"

Belum lagi dari direksi seberang, dilihatnya sosok Frankenstein tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Turut memperkecil jarak mereka, lantas serta-merta memeluk Raizel dari depan. "Tuan, ini yang manusia sebut dengan karma. Begitu sulitkah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku?" bisiknya tanpa ironi. Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, sang _Noblesse_ sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sial, kecintaan Cadis Etrama Di Raizel pada hal simpel sekarang tinggal angan-angan.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N_** : Duh, serius, saya sendiri juga gagal paham dengan _fic_ ini. Perasaan konsep awalnya gak gini, malah jadi begitu. Judulnya memang _Hello Goodbye_ , tapi sepertinya kurang mewakili cerita. Iya, saya gak kepikiran lagi kosa-kata yang ngepas, maka pilihannya pun jatuh asal-asalan. *pundung depan _notebook_ , rasanya pengen ngungsi ke planet Mars.

Kan, pertama udah buat cerita _comedy-romance_ , sekarang bikin yang versi seriusnya. Meski gak yakin sukses karena pas ngetik _fic_ ini, preferensi lagu-lagu saya malah yang unyu-unyu. Gak tahu pergi ke mana _mood_ maso saya ketika dibutuhkan. *boboan di dada M21 sambil ngelus rambut Raizel, terus dihajar _fansgirl_ yang lain.

Ini semacam modifikasi _canon_ , entah kenapa saya punya pikiran kalo Crombell itu bapaknya M21.

Dan si _demi-werewolf_ kesayangan ini, saya kasih nama Mallika, artinya bunga melati (karena Raizel berarti bunga mawar, inspirasinya dari situ). Mungkin masih agak gantung, makanya ada kepikiran mau buat sekuelnya.

Cukup sekian. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca _fic_ saya, semoga banyak _author_ yang ikut meramaikan _sub-fandom_ Noblesse yang sepi banget ini.

Bersediakah untuk menyempatkan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet.


End file.
